The invention relates generally to light emitting devices (LEDs) and more particularly to packaging of light emitting devices. It would be desirable to provide a quick and inexpensive method for fabricating flexible LED packages.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, A flexible light emitting device (LED) package comprises: a thermally conductive layer; an electrically insulating layer having openings extending therethrough; LEDs situated within the openings of the electrically insulating layer and including contact pads; and electrically conductive strips attached to the contact pads and the electrically insulating layer.